


Old Sponge

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2019, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Connor’s developed a new interest.





	Old Sponge

“I’ve created a monster.”  
  
Connor frowned. “What?”  
  
Hank gave him a horrified look. “You’ve been binge-watching Spongebob Squarepants for _thirty-six hours!_ Have you even slept?”  
  
Connor cocked his head. “Androids don’t require sleep, Hank. I power-down on occasion to conserve energy, but it’s not necessary the way sleep is to a human.”  
  
Hank rolled his eyes, coming to lean against the back of the couch. “Aren’t you even _done_ yet?”  
  
“The episodes and movies total to over 150 hours,” Connor remarked calmly, turning back to the TV and watching as Patrick tried to help Spongebob out of a laundry-wringer. “I’m only about halfway through, give or take.”  
  
Hank made a face. “You’re watching the post-movie episodes? Christ, Connor.”  
  
Connor turned, and proceeded to give Hank the _shadiest_ look an android had ever given a human. “So you admit you watch it.”  
  
“ _Watched_ it. The _good_ ones.”  
  
“Alright, Hank. Whatever you say.”  
  
-End


End file.
